12 Breaking Open
by Juzzer H
Summary: In modern day London, Torchwood return, bigger and stronger than ever. But will their new technology attract attention from across the stars?


The Oblivion Weapon

by Justin Horsey

(Outside the Noble's house. The Doctor is walking around, frustrated.)

Doctor: Why? Why do they have to be back? They were shut down! They shouldn't be back.

Donna: Well why don't we pay a visit.

Doctor: That would be an idea. Torchwood returned.

Donna: I wonder what Beth will have to say about this.

Doctor: It can't be too kind. Either way, we've got to stop them before they do something really stupid again.

Sylvia: Who are you talking about.

Doctor: Torchwood.

Wilfred: Who's that?

Doctor: They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf. (Wilfred still confused.) Cyberman invasion.

Sylvia: I was in Spain.

Doctor: They had Cybermen in Spain.

Donna: Scuba diving, with me.

Doctor: What about you Wilfred? Did you remember it?

Wilfred: What happened?

Doctor: Skies over London, full of Daleks.

Wilfred: And the ghosts!

Doctor: Yes! That was them. And I lost Rose. They don't deserve to be operating.

Donna: They were shut down by her majesty.

Doctor: They wouldn't have been able to open up under the same name.

Donna: Well then, let's get going.

Doctor: Right then, runs off towards TARDIS.) You two coming.

Wilfred: Of course I am! (Follows them.) Well come on!

Sylvia: Oh, alright. (Follows.) But no aliens!

Doctor: Well, you're looking right at one. Aliens are fun.

Sylvia: And also dangerous!

Doctor: Well, welcome to Earth.

(Inside Canary Wharf.)

Yvette: How's the queen?

Dr Quinn: She says yes.

Yvette: Fantastic. She must have liked our work with the Erots.

Dr Quinn: There comes a time when we are needed. This is a time when the human race is slowly becoming a threat. It's know wonder she said yes.

Yvette: Have you told David Cameron?

Dr Quinn: Yep, he says any threat to the Earth gives us the all clear.

Yvette: Good. Let's begin Will. Let's begin the rebuilding of Torchwood!

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Doctor: (As the TARDIS materializes in Canary Wharf.) Right. Let's get to work. (A group of soldiers point their guns at him.) Hello. Settle down. (Shuts the door behind him.)

Josh: Who are you?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Yvette: (Walking into the room.) Doctor, at last!

Doctor: You know me?

Yvette: Everyone here knows you Doctor, you're on our most wanted list.

Doctor: Why would they do that?

Yvette: Why would WE do that, Doctor. I run the place.

Doctor: And who are you exactly?

Yvette: I thought you'd never ask.

Doctor: Well I just did so answer the question.

Yvette: All in good time. Follow me. (They start walking away from the TARDIS.)

Doctor: What are you lot up to?

Yvette: Blimey you're curious.

Doctor: Well, my curiosity might save the world, can we not waste time. Do you still run by the same motto?

Yvette: "If it's alien, it's ours?"

Doctor: Yep.

Yvette: No. That was the exact thing that was our downfall last time.

Doctor: Well, there was the slight problem of probing into breaches and creating massive holes in time and space. But still, I can trust that the TARDIS won't be touched?

Yvette: Nope. You're on our most wanted list, we're taking it.

Doctor: Cheeky that is.

Yvette: Either way, Doctor. I'm sure you're eager to find out what we're working on.

Doctor: Lasers? I know. Green ones as well.

Yvette: Is the colour significant?

Doctor: No, it's just useless information a colleague gave me.

Yvette: Speaking of colleagues, where are they?

Doctor: Gone. Question is, why has Torchwood even got a laser?

Yvette: We are not Torchwood.

Doctor: You're not?

Yvette: Well, we had to change our name in order to satisfy the queen.

Doctor: Who are you then?

Yvette: We are now the Firestone Institute.

Doctor: You can't, that's a tyre company.

Yvette: Yeah, but they're American.

Doctor: Well, that doesn't matter; you can't just call yourself Sony because they're Japanese.

Yvette: Either way, we're Firestone, and they don't even know about it.

Doctor: Well, they soon will. This laser, where's it from?

Yvette: Well, I'm about to show you. (Steps into the lift, holding the door open for the Doctor.)

Doctor: Alright. (Steps in.)

(In the TARDIS.)

Sylvia: Well, what are we meant to do now?

Donna: We just wait.

Wilfred: But if the Doctor reckons these people are dangerous, doesn't that mean we're in danger.

Donna: They're still humans, they're not going to kill us. (The TARDIS rocks.)

Sylvia: What's that?

Donna: Let's see. (Opens the door and notices they're on a carry all.) We're being taken somewhere. (Closing the door.)

Sylvia: But where?

Donna: I don't know? Did he take his coat with him?

Wilfred: Yeah.

Donna: Right.

Sylvia: What good's his coat going to do?

Donna: Psychic paper, sonic screwdriver, anything.

Sylvia: There's nothing we can do now, the Doctor's abandoned us, we're all alone.

Wilfred: Don't say that.

Donna: The Doctor'll find a way.

Sylvia: But what if he doesn't? What if there's no hope? What if we're stuck here?

Donna: Oi! We're not stuck here, so stop whining!

Wilfred: She's right.

Sylvia: Don't take her side!

Wilfred: But it's the Doctor! It's a different matter entirely.

Sylvia: It doesn't matter, might as well make the most of this.

Donna: I'm gonna go find something to read.

Sylvia: Like what?

Donna: (Reaches into the storage compartment underneath the floor of the TARDIS and pulling out "Death in the Air.") Death in the Air, Agatha Christie.

Sylvia: Why would he have Agatha Christie books?

Donna: We met her.

Wilfred: What was she like?

Donna: She was really nice.

Wilfred: Well that's good.

Donna: We solved a murder case with her.

Wilfred: A murder and Agatha Christie?

Donna: Can you imagine?

(Outside the lift that Yvette and the Doctor have just stepped off.)

Yvette: And this is the nerve centre of our operation. The breech chamber is upstairs. But this room is special.

Doctor: Very interesting, (Looking at the technology sitting around.) and all this is alien?

Yvette: Of course it is. We need to know what's going on in the rest of the universe, and this is our way of showing that. And if it wasn't for Jack and his crew, a lot of this wouldn't be possible.

Doctor: Jack was a part of this?

Yvette: Oh yes, he came up with the idea. Torchwood was missing, so we took over. And it's all ours.

Doctor: You still haven't answered my question, who are you?

Yvette: I'm Yvette Hartman.

Doctor: You wouldn't be related to Yvonne by any chance would you?

Yvette: I'm her daughter.

Doctor: Right then, show us this laser of yours.

Yvette: This very room you're standing in now, is the laser chamber, In the centre of this floor, is a generator, housing 243 gigawatts of power.

Doctor: Blimey! What do you need to have that much power for?

Yvette: That feeds into the main guns, shooting as far and as strong as we want.

Doctor: But that's crazy! What would you do with a laser that strong?

Yvette: Defend the earth, that's what. Any main threat and we blast them out of the sky, simple as that.

Doctor: Is that it then? The human race doesn't even have this technology in the future, not for billions of years. What do you need it for?

Yvette: I'm just doing me duty, for queen and country! For the good of the British Empire.

Doctor: That's what your mum used to say, it was her downfall. Defending the earth with breeches and science and lasers, coz there's only one person able to do that properly.

Yvette: Who?

Doctor: Me.

Yvette: You can watch Doctor, test 24 is coming up.

Doctor: What's test 24?

Yvette: We test the power of this thing once and for all. For every human to see. And Time Lord.

Doctor: Than give us a look. When is it?

Yvette: About five minutes.

Dr Quinn: Four minutes.

Yvette: Four minutes then.

Doctor: How do you measure how long this goes?

Yvette: 48 Firestone satellites. Lined up in orbit 60 miles from each other. That gives us, something like… um…

Doctor: 2880 miles. But the thing is, you may have slightly underestimated its power.

Yvette: What do you mean?

Doctor: With that sort of power you could blow Saturn clean out of the sky. No-one in human history will ever think of such power. If you aim it directly from here on full power, you could kill a human, 14.4 billion light years away.

Yvette: Well, if you're correct, then we have a great success.

Doctor: How is that success?

Yvette: No-one would even dare to come to earth anymore. We are now officially safe from aliens.

Doctor: Not necessarily. You might just be attracting aliens.

Dr Quinn: 30 seconds.

Yvette: If that happens, then we'll destroy them.

Doctor: You mighten get the chance.

Yvette: Things could be worse.

Doctor: You could end up like a Cyberman, like your mother.

Yvette: Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen then.

Dr Quinn: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Activate the laser!

Yvette: Take a look Doctor. Take a look at the Oblivion Weapon. (The Doctor looks out the window as a green laser shoots up into the sky, into space. The laser continues until it is well out of the Milky way.)

Doctor: What do the satellites say?

Yvette: They say it's lost about 300 kilowatts of power by the 2880 mile marker.

Doctor: What did I say?

Yvette: But still, could be worse.

Doctor: (An alarm begins to sound.) Oh, it could be. (Looking around before looking at a computer.) The generators overloading! It's going to explode!

Yvette: Is that bad?

Doctor: When the Earth's been destroyed be a 243 gigawatt generator, you tell me if it's bad or not.

Yvette: Ok so it's very bad.

Doctor: How do you turn it off? (Tapping the keyboard.)

Yvette: You'll have to override the system.

Doctor: What is the system?

Yvette: It's operated by a code.

Doctor: Why don't you just turn it off?

Yvette: Because it's a test! It's designed do nothing can tamper with it.

Doctor: Well, I might ask you to type in the code!

Yvette: Alright. (Types the code into the computer.)

Doctor: Righty. (Grabs out the sonic screwdriver and sonics the computer.)

Computer: System on Shutdown.

Yvette: Blimey, that was close.

Doctor: Oh yes. Cooked the system.

Yvette: Better give it a rest then.

Doctor: Yeah, quite a big one as well. How about getting rid of it and never seeing it again.

Yvette: I can't do that.

Doctor: It's up to you now. I'm sorry.

Yvette: But I can't.

Doctor: Be different to your mum. Go the opposite direction.

Yvette: It's… (A loud rumble is heard.) What's that?

Doctor: The attracted. (Looking out the window.) The Judoon. (3 Judoon ships fly overhead and land in the street.)

Yvette: But what are the Judoon?

Doctor: Aliens. Interplanetary police. They're after us now.

Yvette: That's my fault. I shouldn't have found that generator.

Doctor: Judoon, are pretty persuaded though, you're lucky it's just them.

Dr Quinn: They're breaking in.

Yvette: Let them in, we're gonna try and negotiate.

Dr Quinn: Alright. We may not need to.

Yvette: Why that? (The Judoon break through the doors.)

Judoon Leader: (All Judoon are pointing their guns at the Doctor and Yvette.) Slokomopokoshorokowozo.

Doctor: Rojocobozomodofo. Slokomokofocojo. (The Judoon lower their guns.) That's good. Now, assimilate my language. (Judoon holds microphone in the Doctors face.) Hi, I'm the Doctor.

Microphone: (The Judoon Leader presses the replay button.) Hi, I'm the Doctor.

Judoon Leader: (Plugging the microphone into his chest.) Assimilating language designated Earth English.

Doctor: Right, just in our defense, she didn't break any laws.

Judoon Leader: Article 47 of the Shadow Proclamation states that weapons of such size and magnitude should only be used in defense.

Doctor: We didn't attack anything.

Judoon Leader: The weapon was fired in an aimless, threatening manner.

Doctor: They underestimated its power.

Judoon Leader: This planet has been found guilty, unless you can prove otherwise.

Doctor: Right. You're in Firestone Tower. The tallest building in the United Kingdom. Home to everything from a hole in the universe, to my TARDIS. And you're trespassing on soil you have no jurisdiction over. So under galactic law, shouldn't it be you guilty?

Judoon Leader: You have attracted other attention.

Doctor: Right. I was just wondering, when you look out that window, what do you see?

Judoon Leader: Humans.

Doctor: Anything else?

Judoon Leader: Ghosts.

Doctor: Those ghosts are dematerialized Cybermen. There's still tiny gaps in the universe opening up and at the moment those gaps are bigger than ever. And if you listen… (Everyone goes quiet as Cybermen footsteps are heard.) …They're already here.

Judoon Leader: The Cybermen are trespassing on a level 5 planet.

Doctor: Your laws aren't any use anymore. You can't stand there, enforcing laws, dying, or you can help send them back the way they came.

Judoon Leader: They must be stopped.

Doctor: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it won't be just you two. There's going to be more.

Yvette: Doctor, do you have friends?

Doctor: I… (Is speechless.) Of course I have friends.

Yvette: Where are they?

Doctor: In the TARDIS.

Yvette: We need them more than ever.

Doctor: You got a phone? Or is that just not alien enough for you?

Yvette: Yeah. (Pulls a mobile out of her pocket.)

Doctor: (Dials.) Donna?

Donna: Yeah?

Doctor: Where are you?

Donna: I'm in the TARDIS.

Doctor: Alright, I need your help.

Donna: What about mum and gramps?

Doctor: Tell them to go hide in the library, or go for a swim, or something, just tell them not to get lost in there. It's you I need.

Donna: What do you need me to do?

Doctor: You need to get on the lift and come to the laser chamber. Alright? If you see Cybermen, hide. Or tell them to speak to me. Either way, stay away from them.

Donna: Alright, I'm coming. (Hangs up.) I'm going to see the Doctor.

Wilfred: And just leave us here?

Donna: The Doctor said, don't get lost in here, go visit the library or something.

Wilfred: What if they come for us?

Donna: Just hide. Or touch the hand. (Pointing to the Doctor's second hand on the floor.)

Sylvia: Oh my gosh!

Wilfred: I love you.

Donna: I love you too. Bye. (Steps out of the TARDIS and locks it. Then she runs off toward the lift. She hops in.) Laser Chamber. Go. (Presses a button.) Going up.

(Back in the Laser Chamber.)

Doctor: From across the stars, they're coming. There's nothing you can do to stop it. The laser might have been built to defend the Earth, but it's created the highest universal disruption in the history of the universe.

Yvette: How are the Cybermen getting through?

Doctor: The power of the laser disrupted the breach, shaking it open. It's still weak from the last time.

Yvette: Shouldn't the Daleks be coming through as well then?

Doctor: Take a look, they are. (Gesturing toward the window. Outside there are humanoid ghosts as well as weird blob ones as well.)

Josh: (Appears on the computer.) Yvette, the computers online. The breach is completely open.

Doctor: There's Daleks as well. (Watching outside as the ghosts materialize into Cybermen and Daleks.)

Judoon Leader: There is disruption in the atmosphere. Others are coming.

Doctor: What kind of disruption? What does the ship look like?

Judoon Leader: It fits into the file of Sontarans.

Doctor: Sontarans. Five different aliens, over one silly little device.

Josh: Technically it's not all that…

Doctor: Shut up, it's a figure of speech. Don't waste our time, and make sure you close that breech.

Donna: (Running into the room.) Doctor!

Doctor: Donna! You made it!

Donna: There were Cybermen.

Doctor: But there's a bigger problem.

Donna: What's that?

Doctor: These universes are going to start collapsing.

Donna: What?

Doctor: The parallel universe a smashing together creating one of the biggest crisis's in human history. And there's Sontarans.

Donna: I knew I should have brought that hammer.

Doctor: There's… (Whooshing and rays of light come from the other corner of the room.) What's that?

Rose: That's weird, like some kind of interdimensional crisis.

Doctor: Oh, that's brilliant that is. (Turning around to face Rose, smiling.)

Rose: Doctor! (Runs and hugs the Doctor.)

Doctor: How've you been?

Rose: Busy. The universe is a mess. The Daleks did do a little damage in our world, created dimension confusion.

Doctor: Right. You've also been around your father a bit I see.

Rose: Nah, it was all you.

Doctor: Well. (Smilies.) It's good to see you.

Rose: And you. Haven't changed a bit. (Looks at Donna.) Or you.

Donna: I have a bit. Since we last met, I'm not part Time Lord anymore.

Rose: That's good though! You've got him to be smart. I don't know about you but it drove me mad being smart.

Donna: Why what happened to you?

Rose: I absorbed the Time Vortex.

Donna: Right. (Pause.) Anyway mister, Sontarans…

Doctor: Sont-ah-rans Donna.

Donna: Whatever they're called, they're invading.

Doctor: It's not just Sontarans Donna, there's Judoon, Cybermen and Daleks as well.

Rose: Could be more.

Doctor: Really? How do you know that?

Rose: I tried to get to you. I came through, but I couldn't speak. There's gonna be loads more.

Doctor: How many?

Rose: I dunno, just loads.

Doctor: Good, either way, Rose, you remember Torchwood?

Rose: Yeah.

Doctor: And Yvonne Hartman?

Rose: Worst woman I've ever met.

Doctor: (Clicks and points at Yvette.) Daughter.

Rose: Not so bad anymore.

Doctor: Either way, you said loads more. It's like one big family reunion, only one I don't want to happen. Actually, most people hate reunions. Well, anyway, but now, to me, (Going over to the window and pointing at a ship flying towards Big Ben.) that, looks like a Slitheen ship.

Rose: Oo. Fun.

Doctor: Don't crash into that again! (The ship smashes into Big Ben and falls into the Thames.) Or that.

Rose: They're not very good at parking are they?

Doctor: No. Look, the Sontarans, beautifully, parallel with the kerb. The Slitheen have to go bashing through buildings and crashing into rivers.

Donna: Doctor, look! (Pointing to 30 Dalek ships also flying towards the tower.)

Doctor: Dalek backup. And most obviously, their creator.

Rose: Who? Davros?

Doctor: Yeah. And that, to me, behind them, looks to me like the Rutans.

Rose: Who are the Rutans?

Doctor: Enemies of the Sontarans.

Rose: But who are the Sontarans.

General Stew: (Appearing in the doorway is a platoon of Sontarans.) We are the Sontarans

Doctor: Just, when they take their helmets off, don't call them baked potatoes.

Rose: Why not?

Doctor: Just don't. They demand respect.

General Stew: I am General Stew of…

Doctor: Right then General Stew, have you seen the enemy?

General Stew: You dare cut me off?

Doctor: Oh, did I upset you. Do you want a cuddle, you ridiculous waste of air.

General Stew: You impugn my honor sir!

Doctor: Have you seen the enemy?

General Stew: We do not take orders from humans.

Doctor: Were there humans giving you orders? Well that's not very nice of them.

General Stew: You are the Doctor.

Doctor: Mm. Good guess, but still, have you seen the enemy?

General Stew: Negative.

Doctor: Well, I'm pretty sure… (The Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, Rutans and Vespiform burst in from all corners of the room.) …There's many more.

Dalek 1: There are hostile weapons. Explain! Explain!

Doctor: Yeah, just shut it, you're just jealous coz you didn't think of it first.

Rutan 1: It is the enemy!

General Stew: They must be destroyed.

Doctor: (Holding head.) What's that?

Donna: What's wrong?

Doctor: The singing. It's the Ood. (Looks over to the far end of the room to see Ood coming towards them.)

Ood Sigma: Doctor-Donna.

Doctor: Sigma!

Ood Sigma: Is this weapon yours?

Doctor: No, it's hers. (Points at Yvette.)

Dalek 1: Exterminate!

Cyberman 1: Delete!

Doctor: Rose, how many did you see? How many aliens?

Rose: (Thinking.) 12.

Doctor: There's only 9.

Adipose 1: Hello! (Waving As it jumps through the window.)

Doctor: Make that ten.

Rose: Either way, how did this happen?

Doctor: Torchwood's back and they built this. (Tapping the gun.) Oblivion Weapon. One test, and everyone wants to know about it.

Donna: Doctor? What's that?

Doctor: What's what?

Donna: Well, there's ticking, and bubbling.

Doctor: What is that mysterious ticking noise? Hmm.

Rose: Don't suppose it could be clockwork droids?

Doctor: Maybe. Yes, could very well be.

Donna: And Hath!

Doctor: Do Hath tick?

Donna: No, but they bubble.

Doctor: That's right they do.

Donna: Then where are they?

Doctor: They're about to teleport in. (5 Hath and 4 Clockwork Droids teleport into the chamber.)

Rose: Who are they? (Looking disgustedly at the Hath.)

Doctor: Hey, now, don't be rude. Hath are nice.

Dalek 1: Doctor!

Doctor: (Turning around to face him.) What?

Dalek 1: You must destroy this weapon or this world will be destroyed.

Doctor: But I can't just do that.

Cyberman 1: Why not?

Doctor: I can't safely dispose of that much power. It'll destroy the Earth.

General Stew: Then find a way or say goodbye to your precious planet.

Doctor: You can't all be a part of this.

Rutan 1: Well, we all are.

Doctor: But it's not my fault.

Judoon Leader: Then find the perpetrator, and destroy it.

Doctor: I can't do that. I'm sorry, but it's going to stay.

Dalek 1: Then prepare to be exterminated Doctor.

All Daleks: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! (They continue saying Exterminate.)

All Cybermen: Delete! Delete! Delete! (They continue saying Delete. The Ood continue to sing, the Hath bubble angrily, the ticking of the droids gets quicker, the Judoon and Sontarans aim their guns at the Doctor, as does everyone else who has guns.)

Doctor: Just hang on a tick.

Donna: Wait! Who are you? (Pointing at the Slitheen, the other aliens still doing what they were doing.)

Slitheen 1: We are the Slitheen. And you will die.

Dalek 1: Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!

Cyberman 1: Delete! Delete! DELETE!

TO BE CONTINUED

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
